This invention relates generally to exercise apparatus, and more particularly to an adjustable apparatus often referred to as a dip bar.
Exercising, and the use of exercising apparatus, is becomming increasingly popular. The regular and proper use of such apparatus provides the exercising individual with a heightened feeling of well-being and improved muscle tone, strength, and general fitness. One highly effective exercise device is the dip bar, which includes a pair of spaced parallel rails or bars disposed for grasping by the exercising individual. By appropriately flexing the arms and arm muscles, the exercising individual can raise himself or herself off the floor, or do pushup-like exercises, or engage in other exercising activity.
While exercising on conventional dip bars is good exercise, it is believed that muscle strength and muscle tone can be improved even further by re-orienting the exercising bars or handles at various angular positions. The re-orientation of these handles causes the exercising individual to exercise different sets of muscles, or to use muscles in ways which are at least slightly altered from the normal exercise regime with conventional dip bars. Such variations in exercise produces increased muscle tone and fitness.
More specifically, the basic "dip" is a two stage exercise starting with the arms fully extended with the hands holding onto the handles or bars to keep the body suspended off the ground in a perpendicular position. The first stage of the exercise is to lower the body down until the upper arms and forearms form a substantially right angle. The second stage is to push the body back up to the starting position wherein the arms are fully extended.
When performing "dips", the primary exercise benefit is gained from the second stage of the exercise. This is because most exercising individuals simply let gravity and their weight pull them down until they are in a position to begin the second, or push-up, part of the exercise.
With the novel apparatus disclosed here, the exercise handles can be re-oriented at an angle to the floor. The advantage of doing "dips" with the handles so positioned is that the exerciser has gravity and body weight working against him or her on both stages of the exercise. When beginning dips, a conscientious exerciser leans forward to make the exercise harder and work the muscles more extensively. But, as the muscles get tired, the body slips back into a vertically perpendicular plane. When doing "dips" with the apparatus of the present invention handles angled toward the floor, the body is forced to lean forward because of gravity. This inhibits the exerciser from slipping back into the old vertical position. Thus it is almost impossible for the exerciser to "cheat" on the exercise. This aids in the exercise, in at least two ways: first, the exerciser must balance his or her body. Secondly, by urging the upper body to lean forward, the shoulder muscles must work harder.
A number of major muscle groups are exercised when "doing dips". The use of each group changes as the angle of the handles change. The exercised muscles, and the changes in muscle use, include:
(1) Outside the lower area of the pectoral muscle. No extensive change.
(2) Tricep Area. As the handles are moved to more nearly vertical orientations, these muscles are increasingly used.
(3) Posterior Deltoids. No extensive change.
(4) Forearm. As the handles are inclined toward the vertical, use of these muscles increases to provide body balance.
(5) Anterior Deltoids. As the handles are inclined toward the vertical, use of these muscles increases to provide body balance.
(6) Clavicular Portion. As the handles are inclined toward the vertical, use of these muscles increases greatly.
(7) Sternal Portion of the Chest. As the handles are inclined toward the vertical, use of these muscles increases greatly.
(8) Lattissimus Dorsi. These muscles are stretched more as the handles are inclined toward the vertical.
(9) Terres Major. As the handles are inclined toward the vertical, use of these muscles increases.
Thus, proper use of the apparatus disclosed here will provide good exercise. As the apparatus is adjusted, the exercise becomes more difficult, and the benefits of the exercise increase.